Various devices in the prior art have been provided for administering metered dosages of a liquid to a patient. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,937 discloses a container including a dosage dispenser incorporated on the inner walls thereof and scale markings on the outside of the dispenser so a user can ascertain the volume of liquid inside the container and inside the dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,078 discloses a graduated drinking mug having a handle with a moveable slider for keeping track of a volume of fluid in the container, the slider adjacent scaled markings in the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,031,892 discloses a drinking vessel having scaled gradations marked on the side thereof and a lid, the lid including clips, the clips to hold a card onto the lid, the card for indicating the patient's dosage prescription.
None of the prior art, however, provides the convenience of Applicant's novel combination of features, including scaled gradations or markings vertically oriented on the side walls of the container to determine the amount of liquid therein and a vertically oriented window adjacent the gradations and a writing surface for marking an initial level and subsequent levels of fluid in the container and thereby ascertain the amount of fluid consumed by a patient over a time period. Other features of Applicant's novel drinking vessel include a spill proof lid, a hand conforming handle, insulation and a removable base.